Krogan
KROGAN 1d10 The krogan are a species of large reptilian bipeds native to the planet Tuchanka, a world known for its harsh environments, scarce resources, and overabundance of vicious predators. The krogan managed to not only survive on their unforgiving homeworld, but actually thrived in the extreme conditions. Unfortunately for them, as krogan society became more technologically advanced so did their weaponry. Four thousand years ago, at the dawn of the krogan nuclear age, battles to claim the small pockets of territory capable of sustaining life escalated into full scale global war. Weapons of mass destruction were unleashed, transforming Tuchanka into a radioactive wasteland. The krogan were reduced to primitive warring clans struggling to survive a nuclear winter of their own creation, a state that continued until they were discovered by the salarians two thousand years later. With the help of the salarians, the krogan were "uplifted" into galactic society, and lent their numbers and military prowess to bring an end to the Rachni Wars (see below). Ironically, after the rachni were eradicated, the rapidly-expanding krogan became a threat to the galaxy in turn, starting the Krogan Rebellions and forcing the turians to unleash the genophage. This genetic "infection" dramatically reduced fertility in krogan females, causing a severe drop in births and, ultimately, population, eliminating the krogan numerical advantage. Biotics are rare among the krogan, especially since the practice of surgically creating krogan biotics has been discontinued (due to the high mortality rate) and because only 1 in every 100 exposures results in a stable krogan biotic user. Those that exist are viewed with suspicion and fear. Combat drones and other high-tech equipment are likewise in short supply. Krogan Names: Droyas, Uvenk, Nax, Okeer, Skarr, Wreav, Wrex, Guld Krogan Clan Names: Clan Drau, Clan Forsan, Clan Ganar, Clan Gatatog, Clan Hailot, Clan Jorgal, Clan Jurdon, Clan Nakmor, Clan Quash, Clan Ravanor, Clan Urdnot, Clan Weyrloc d20 conversion: Krogan Racial Traits • Physical characteristics: a krogan gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +2 bons to Constitution, a -4 penalty to Wisdom and a -2 penalty to Dexterity and Charisma. • Medium: As Medium creatures, krogan have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Normal Speed: Krogan speed is 9 squares. • Amplified Vision: The krogan eye set ensures they cannot be flanked. • Scales: A krogan’s natural scales provide them with a natural Plating that reduces damage. Natural plating begins at 1 at first level and increases to two at fifth, three at tenth, four at fifteenth, and five at twentieth. • Warrior Personality: Krogan’s are natural warriors, not diplomats. As such they prefer intimidating tactics and violence to solving problems with diplomacy. They gain a +2 bonus to Intimidate and a -4 penalty to Diplomacy. Krogans trained in diplomacy are rarer than krogan doctors. • Enhanced Regeneration: A krogan may regenerate removed organs at the rate of one a day. A krogan only needs to rest for 4 hours to gain the benefits of 8 hours. • Redundant Systems: A krogan’s secondary and tertiary set of organs ensures that all krogans are immune to critical hits. However, once hit by a critical, krogans immediately switch to secondary or tertiary organs, a mechanism that takes its toll on higher thought processes. When victim of a critical hit, a krogan immediately gets a free second wind as a reaction as well as take a penalty of -2 Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma and must make a endurance check DC 15 every minute of battle or enter in a rage called “Blood Rage” where the krogan sees everyone as hostile. Once initial combat is over they do not need to roll for any other encounter unless they receive another critical hit. During that rage, the krogan gains +2 bonus to Str and Constitution. A Krogan can get two free second winds: once for switching to his secondary organs, and once for switching to his tertiary organs. A krogan must be restored to full HP and rest for at least four hours before he switches back to his primary organs and resets the process. • Krogan Charge: A krogan deals an extra die of damage when he attacks at the end of a charge with a melee weapon and two extra dies of damage when he makes an unarmed attack at the end of a charge.. • Naturally Adapted: Krogan are highly adapted to any sort of environment and so they gain a +5 bonus to fortitude against temperature effects, radiation and poisons. Category:Species